galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beryudora
Beryudora appeared in 2009 movie called Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Beryudora (ベリュドラ Beryudora) is the final monster to appear in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Beryudora was Ultraman Belial's trump card in preventing the Ultras from returning the Plasma Spark to the Land of Light. After being defeated by Ultraman Zero, Belial called forth all his monsters from his Giga Battle Nizer, as well as some more that rested in the Monster Graveyard. Together, Belial and all the monsters came together to form a colossus known as Beryudora. Belial personally rode atop his creation, controlling it from above with the Giga Battle Nizer. Against the remaining Ultramen, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew, Beryudora was unstoppable, effortlessly shrugging off every attack made by everyone. During the battle, Rei notices Belial's Giga Battle Nizer having been disarmed by Zero earlier in the battle. Using his own Battle Nizer, Rei causes all the monsters that make up Beryudora to riot against Belial's control, immobilizing Beryudora. With the opportunity, the ZAP SPACY crew fire the Pedanium Launcher from the Space Pendragon, Ultraman Leo and Astra fire their Ultra Double Flasher, Dynafires his Solgent Ray, EX Gomora fires his EX Hyper Oscillatory Wave, Ultraman fires his Ultra Slashes, Ultraman Mebius turns into his Burning Brave mode and performs the Burning Mebium Dynamite, and Zero uses the Plasma Spark to merge his Zero Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword and attacks Belial directly with the Plasma Spark Slash. With Belial mortally wounded and out of action, Beryudora collapses and explodes, followed by the Giga Battle Nizer. Body Parts Face * Ultraman Belial * Bemstar Right Horn * Alien Metron * Antlar * Giradorus * Detton * Zambolar * Garamon * Kemular * Hydra * Sadola * Gango * Gabora * Alien Pegassa * King Tortoise * Stegon Left Horn * Red King * Alien Zarab * Alien Baltan II * Goldon * Zaragas * Keronia * Black King * Vakishim * Gudon * Gammas * Alien Nackle * Pandon * Eleking Neck * Zetton * Vekira * Alien Icarus * Litra * Gomess * Gamakujira * Sasahiller * Black Satan * Angross * Zanika * Gorgos * Ace Killer * Jamila * Magular * Todora * Astromons * Alien Temperor * Gavadon A * Alien Guts * Aron * Samekujira * Zonnel * Balloonga * Alien Valky * Signalion * Peguila * Deathrem * Alien Godola * Banila Body * Fire Golza * Birdon * Mognezun * Leogon * Kiyla * Dada * Ghostron * Tarantula * Gan-Q * Zagoras * Guiro * Fire-Draco * Gubila * Garan * Dangar * Tagarl * Mongular * Unitang * Taishoh * Queen Tortoise * Sabotendar * Mini Tortoise * Oxter * Anemos * Dorako * Deemos * Alien Borg * Daron * Woo * Alien Bira * Brocken * Pestar * Ron * Greenmons * Gameron * Alien Magma * Doragory * Roberuga * Gamos * Alien Babarue * Femigon * Alien Terrorist * Alien Zamu * Satan Mora * Shishigoran * Golgolem * Uringa * Goldras * Alien Waiell * Absorba * Neo Pandon * Eledortus * Rodera * Alien Grotes * Powered Aboras * Yametaranese * Zora * Baktari * Gagi * Alien Black * Gatanothor * Gasegon * Blizzard * Pagos * Magnia * Gera * Black End * Veron * Alien Antira * Alien Bado * Alien Chibu * Bango * Lavras * Giras Brothers * Sadola * The Giant * Alien Katan * Oni-on * Degunja * Alien Vibe * Alien Mefilas II * Snowgon * Antales * Mizunoeno Dragon * Zatan Silver * Pressure * Gudis * King Kappa * King Bockle Back * Powered Aboras * Alien Guts * Aron * Samekujira * Alien Valky * Uringa * Jamila * Satan Mora * Signalion * Peguila * Deathrem * Alien Godola * Banila * Alien Waiell * Absorba * Alien Antira * Alien Bado * Pressure * King Bockle * King Kappa Left Arm * Muruchi * Red Smogy * Alien Iyros * Gandar * Mochiron * Lunaticks * Guesra * Gabura * Jirenma * Dancan * Plooma * Iceron * Cherubim * Live King * Alien Plachiku * Zazahn * Sartan * Arigera * Petero * Obikoboushi * Jasyuline * Bullton * Zamsher * Alien Pega * Goga * Arstron * King Joe * Builgamo * Barabba * Gromite * Gazort * Cosmo Liquid * Kodaigon * Black Terrina * U-Tom * Soundgillar * Gandar * Alien Reflect * Alien Quraso * Pris-Ma * Alien Centaurus * Skydon * Annon * Granadas * Kingsaurus III * Alien Akumania * Bostang * Gumonga * Saramandora * Galberos * Telesdon * Rigger * Nurse * Alien Reguran * Bemular Right Arm * Dodongo * Yadokarin * Garamon * Verokron * Magnedon * Gakuma β * Chameleking * Alien Pitt * Alien Bell * Guyros * Alien Braco * Neronga * Takkong * Nova * Alien Varduck * Alien Hook * Litomalus * Beacon * Namegon * Star Bem Gyeron * Grozam * Gorbagos * Guron * Gigass * Alien Tsuruk * Kaiteigagan * Margodon * Kemur Man * Jirass * Nokogilin * Alien Baltan * Gamerot * Mukadender * Seabozu * Seagorath * Gymaira * Twin Tail * King Dainas * Aboras * Varricane * Alien Hipporito * Shugaron * Alien Prote * Kendoros * Aribunta * Gronken Powers and Abilities * Beryudora Inferno (ベリュドラインフェルノ Beryudora Inferuno): The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. * Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their own powers. * Gigant Fist (ギガントフィスト Giganto Fisuto): Beryudora launches its own fist to the opponent. * Beryudora Death Buster (ベリュドラデスバスター Beryudora Desu Basutā): Beryudora launches a beam of energy from the forehead. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Chimera Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Ultraman Universe